Elemental Bijuu
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: Just another story.I'll figure out the summery a little later.
1. Prologue

**So, It was my birthday recently!~~ 8/27/2013, and I wanted to give you guys a chapter for it but... I was with my family and then I had to work so I was unable to get it done and I apologize. **

**But now I've wanted to try and get a new story. :D**

* * *

"It's mah birthday! I am officially 20 years old!" Shouting at the top of my lungs, as I pulled the string of one of those poppers you use for celebrations. "Yaaaaay!" Smiling softly, looking down at my steaming cup of ramen and a small cupcake with a single candle sticking out of it. The loud pop of the popper echoed throughout the house. _Sigh_...

_Another year, another birthday, and another day of wishing._ Smiling to myself I ate my ramen in bliss, slurrping the soft and chicken flavored noodles. Such speed in which to eat them would probably sicken anyone else, but I, can eat it in record time without churning my stomache into a twisted mess. After the much needed, and fulfilling, ramen I lit the candel atop my cupcake, closed my eyes took a deep breathe, got my phone and positioned it to take a picture as I rounded my lips and blew on the flame softly snapping the picture. As I blew out my single flame thought of the single wish, that I think every year.

After my very exciting time blowing out my candle and eating the sweet bread like birthday cake substitute, went into my room where I sat on my bed, pulled up my laptop and started to write. What was I writing? Anything and everything. Sometimes I keep a journal, and today was a special day. So I had started to write when my eyes began to get heavier and heavier. Soon my eyes won the battle, putting my laptop on the chair next to me bed, music softly playing throughout my home as I lay down and slowly fell asleep, lulled by the sweet piano.

It was morning, and inadvertently time for school. College was something that I didn't look forward to, mostly because I didn't know which school to go into. But as I was registered in one, and it not working out as I had hoped, had then turned to another school in which I do enjoy... Some classes.

It's an Art school in which my degree is Media Arts and Animation. Two drawing classes and two computer classes, Monday and Thursday. I also... Work. At the moment it is usually Wed-Fri. because I had to ask for tuesdays off. But... Work is fun, however I usually don't wish to go, once I'm out to my car and on the road singing my songs as I went the feeling dissapates and I'm fully enjoying myself and my time.

After the fourty-five minute drive to my college, went in and started classes as I usually did. Drawing my animal, a capricorn, one of my favorite zodiac signs. We were required to draw the abstract of our animal. I went on the computer and edited a photo of a goat heart protected by a ribcage, underwater with cursive writing overlayed on it. It was very sentimental and I deeply thought of it.

**In another part of town**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

* * *

**Yes... IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE xD! **

**I'll try and put up a chapter where it makes more sense. But at the moment... This is how rattled my brain is xD **

**Gomen.**


	2. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I don't own the band songs. I did kinda come up with the band sames though. :p Basically I own almost nothing in this story oOo**

**Warnings: Yaoi. That means boy on boy my dearests :D Also some yuri action in here, possibly some angst... Maybe a little rape here or there, Just basically.. Watch out ^ ^.**

**Also this is the only time I will put these ^ So keep that in mind.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**xXBlackBeautyXx: Happy Belated Birthday!**

_**My Response: Why thank you ^ ^ I'm sorry it is taking me this long to respond D;**_

**funnylittlestory: It may not make much sense but, it still as always amazingly well written :)**

_**My Response: Danke :D You flatter me so ^ ^- And I hope after getting a Beta for my stories they will be even better written.**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Wonderland**

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the small underground pub, darkness all around with only the flashing lights emitting from the stage, the source of light in the place. The loud cord of a D flat boomed from the large speakers on either side of the stage. The end note to the opening bands bass. Just another small band.. One like ourselves, a few years ago.

Just as the last band was leaving the platform, it was now our turn to play. Shuffling automatically to the spots we were familiar with, a teen with long straight brown hair strutted his way to the top, standing just in front of the glittering microphone. His pale skin almost bleed into his eyes as they matched. Most think he is blind, but he fools all those who deem it funny to wave their hands in his face with a punch to the gut, as yes our lead singer Neji. Snickering softly to myself at the memory, made my way onto the platform after him. An electric guitar that was a nice sanded color with blue wind like patters tattooed onto it strapped to my body. After myself went a female... One of the only females in our group.

TenTen.

Now... You would assume she would be a cutesy rock girl... Or whatever music we play kinda girl but... She's not. Almost everyone mistakes her for a man, if it wasn't for her long hair that she puts up into messy buns, she could go to an all boys school and graduate. Her skin was a tanish color, and not as smooth as you would assume. With her day time job of tending to weapons all day made her skin rough and dry due to the flames of her kennel. I know, the band members always help her out when it comes down to hunting season. And although she has feminine features, they are masked by the amount of coal and dirt she is always seen covered in.

Now... As for the spiky brown haired male, as if we were trying to morph slowly into a dog, practically runs behind the buff female. Tribal tattoos of the Inuzuka tribe marked upon his cheeks, a tat he got at the becoming of age ceremony. A dazzling smile flashed across the darkened room just as the clicks of drum sticks were heard indicating the start of our song.

As if on cue our last member that was more feminine for the fact she was prized to be from her family background, softly pressed on the keys of her keyboard jut to the side of myself. Her colorless eyes were a painfully recollection of the Hyuuga family. Neji's cousin in fact. Her name is Hinata and being wrapped into our bad by force was not the way to go, however after some time she became used to it and is actually one of the people to enjoy it. Long blackish blue hair framed her face just right, and tapered down her back to shield her back as if it were bare.

"This song... If for my sister." Neji spoke, sadness clear in his voice as he looked down with a soft tear. I then looked to Hinata...

A soft baby pink blush slowly found their way to her cheeks as she looked to the crowd, eyes watery with fresh tears. My eyes followed as she, Tenten and I began to play. Kiba then slowly strummed his way in as Hinata's angelically shrill voice softly sang in the background...

_Down you fell deep into your mind_

_Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind_

_Your a riddle I can't seem to read_

_Your love a fairy tale; too hard to believe!_

_Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down._

_Down, down, down._

_Down, down, down._

_Say your farewell to what's real_

_Like the pain that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland, it's dead_

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby, is all in your head._

_Your cup runs over with emptiness_

_Chasing the hand of your innocence_

_Hiding behind your Cheshire smile_

_Once was vivid was gray all the while._

_Broken and sad, as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down._

_Down, down, down._

_Down, down, down._

_Say your farewell to what's real_

_Like the pain that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland, it's dead_

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby, is all in your head._

Just as that last word was spoken, Hinata's voice rang out in a lyrical ribbon of 'ooh's'. The crowd cheered and clapped for our small band, Outcasts.

As we exited the stage Hinata hugged her older cousin in a tight embrace that was soon hollowed by Tenten taking her place as well as Kiba hugging Hinata as if she were a fragile piece of glass. As I stood there, feeling out of place and forgotten, walked between the obvious couples and watched the last group perform.

* * *

_N._

Finally.. It was time to head home. A whopping 10:00pm, the darkness surrounded the building as if it were silent hill. My mind wandered a little to much into that thought as my eyes darted to and fro, on the look out for Pyramid Head's sword to scratch ear splitting against the sidewalk and head straight to me, wanting to rip my flesh from my body. _A classic way to die_ I thought running to my car the moment I heard the very descriptive scratching noise. Though as I looked back, noticed one of my school mates walking from the glassed building with her suitcase like tote. The wheels cheap and worn creating that scraping noise that feared me to the core.

Waving almost frantically she smiled. Not wanting to be rude, smiled back with a soft wave of my own. With my other hand opened the door and threw my things inside as softly and quickly as I could. Fast walking to the drivers side of my car, hopped in and immediately locked my doors.

The second thing I did was turn my car on and set my iPod to shuffle with a flick of my wrist. The pink rectangle, surrounded by eery woods lit up as a song from one of my favorite bands flashed and started to boom from my speakers. Searching in my bag found my glasses, snapping them open and situating them to my face began my journey home.

* * *

Of course there would be traffic the likes in which no one has seen! The minimum speed on the highway would of course be 40 mph... However the speed I took was at most, 20. A storm was raging it's way through. The highways that was crowded with people most likely also attempting to get home. Though it would probably have been faster if there weren't constructions going on at the same time that left only two lanes open.

But after a good hour and a half, I was now home.. Drenched in rain water from the awkward trek to my house. The trees poured more water than necessary on top of me, as my clothes stuck to my body like a clingy child. It was now around 11:30pm, going on to midnight. My eyes were heavy, as well as my body due to my clothes. All I could think of was sleep. However there was something else more precedent in my mind. As I stripped my body of the clothes, except for pants at the moment, ran down the stairs that gave my heart a skip of fear.

Sliding the glass door opened at the end of the long basement room ran out and unlocked the silver gate. A beige and white furred dog ran through the opened area and immediately into our house. As I smiled to myself, closed the gate and ran in after her shutting the door with a click as the lock fell into place. Tmp Tmp Tmp Tmp echoed through the large empty room. I couldn't help myself as I ran up the stairs and into the jump of an eagerly happy medium sized dog. Tackling me to the ground her rough tongue lapped at the water on my face, in glee. Laughing at her actions and how happy she was to see me looked at the entrance to the basement in clear reluctance.

Her paws were muddy.

Of course they were, she was outside all day and it started to rain at around 6pm. Of course getting from the run down club house to the inside of the basement would be a muddy path. "Oh Anah... You're paws are so muddy~!" I smiled down to the plump dog, ruffling her head lovingly.

"Oh well. It's just a part of owning an animal now huh?" Rubbing my nose with hers made her mouth open and hot air burst from her oval cavern. "Stinky mouth." I teased as it seemed like her eyes dropped, as well as her mouth in mock sadness. "Come on girl Time for a bath. For both of us." My smile never wavered as I looked to my bare chest, mud covering almost every inch.

Bounding to the closet just at the end of the hallway, got a fluffy orange towel as well as an equally fluffy yellow towel. "Come on, get in." I commanded as Anah sourly padded to the bathroom. Just as she entered, reluctantly might I add, followed myself and closed the door so she wouldn't try to escape. Stripping of the extra clothing we both hopped into the shower and started our very much needed scrub down.

When we were done, and Anah towel dried, opened the door as steam immediately hovered to the ceiling. "Yosh." Commenting on the outrages amount. "We didn't have THAT much of a heated shower now did we?"

Anah just seemed to stare up at me, panting softly. Her fur curly and cute it only made my smile warmer. "I'll clean the entrance later." I groaned, stretching out my limbs. Finding my computer, logged into the website that told me my schedule.

"Oh look Anah. I work today... 5 to 10:30am again." Mocking excitement... Groaned. Sighing deeply, rose from my squatting position, after the piano music started to play, and got dressed for sleep. My phone's alarm set for 3:30am, towel dried my hair as best I could, and wormed my way into my orange covers with Anah laying quietly beside me on the floor.

As time passed... It seemed almost impossible to fall asleep. The time was nearing 1am when I blanked out into nothing.

* * *

**So... I am going to update it now because I really do need to go to work at 5 xP and I do need to get up at 3:30 and it's almost midnight right now lol.**

**But I'm sorry for the whole... Not updating but as you know... I work in the mornings and am starting school this week actually. As well I have an interview for a second job :D**

**Hope I get it!**

**So... I will try to find the time to write as well as find the motivation to write because... It's been going really slow lately. **

**I wrote to a Beta today and hopefully I'll get one for this story and that will make me want to write more and not disappoint said person ^ ^. **

**Okie well rate and review. I'll try and get chapter two started when I get home :D.**

**By the way. The song is Where's My Wonderland by Blood On The Dance Floor. ^ ^**


End file.
